Sentience
by contheycallme
Summary: Are the Grimm only mindless monsters? Is there another reason as to why they hunt? Why they slaughter and murder? With every moment they manage to survive and every kill they gain more intelligence. More clarity. After centuries and one last kill everything came rushing back. With only fragmented memories what will happen now?
1. Sentience

_The haze disappears with each kill. Every second they live fog clears from their minds. Are the Grimm really only mindless monsters? Is there another reason as to why they hunt? Why they slaughter and murder? With every moment they manage to survive and every kill they gain more intelligence. More clarity. After centuries and one last kill everything came rushing back. With only fragmented memories of his past life what does he do now?_

 ** _Sentience_**

The cracking sound of bones could be heard accompanied by a loud scream the grimm chomped down on the woman's neck. Snow crunched as it held her down tightly digging it's teeth further and further into her skin. Hundreds of visions flashed before her eyes in the final moments of life. Her husband, her purpose, her daughters. In the midst of it all he could only say one more thing. "I'm sorry..." Rose whispered one last time.

The Grimm let out a deafening bellow aimed at the moon, _"Ha...ha...What the...ugh..."_ Goop dripped out of his mouth. It splattered against Summer's white cloak, seeping deep into the fibers. _"Where the heck am I? Wh-why is it so cold? Where the hell are my clothes?"_

His eyes wandered. The place was wide, open, and snowy. There were trees seemingly stretching for miles in each direction. If one took a step in without proper guidance they might not be able to ever find their way out again. _"What am I holding onto?_ _Whoa. Who're you?"_

The hood on her head was thrown back allowing him to examine her to his heart's content. Her skin was pale, her hair black and red, only one thing disrupted the hooded woman's beauty. Those silver eyes were blood shot and her face was tear stained. As he gawked at the woman he could not help but wonder what happened to her? The young man retracted his hand.

 _"Did I- No._ _Really hope I didn't do what I think I did. Ok Grey..._ _retrace your steps. What was I doing last night? I was...I was...hanging out with-with-my friends? They were like...they were like...what were they like?"_ The memories all blurred. Nothing made sense only snippets of what he could remember came forward. Staggering to his feet the boy started moving. _"Gah. Can't think."_

Grey's body slumped against a tree's trunk. His haggard breath echoed through the forest as he struggled to make sense of the situation he was in. The more he tried to think the more his mind resisted. Almost as if his body did not want to remember. _"Need to get up unless I wanna turn into a popsicle. Man w_ _here are my clothes? Why are my arms all fuzzy?"_ Without thinking his body kept on going. No particular direction in mind.

How did he get there? Who was that passed out woman? Why couldn't he remember a thing? _"Why does my mouth taste like pork and...ketchup? Ah so cold. Cold. I need t-t- keep mov...oh man. Did I really just walk in a complete circle?"_

Summer's body was still strewn on the ground. _"Is she gonna get up?"_ Grey tiptoed closer. Not a single movement out of her. He stood over her body and finally saw why she had not stirred. In place of her throat was a gaping hole. _"Is is she-oh my god."_ He hacked.

The snow around her was stained red. The lack of pulse in her neck confirmed his suspicions. His feet were rooted into the ground. This was someone's corpse. An actual dead body. _"Who did this? This poor lady...she's really dead. But I can't just-"_

The wind whipped up chilling his nose and ears. _"Dang it. I'm gonna freeze to death."_ Looking left, right there was no one around. This was a matter of survival but still desecrating someone's body...was this really fine?

 _"Am I really about to do this? I can't just take this woman's clothes. Doubt I could even fit in-no that's not the point. Not only would this be beyond levels of messed up but...holy crap the killer might still be around. Gr. No. No. No. No. I am not doing this but...am I really just going to let myself freeze to death?"_

He loomed over the body still rubbing himself. He was torn. To live or to respect his own morals? Why did this decision have to be so difficult. _"I should not do this. I cannot do this. This is someone's friend, girlfriend, or wife but...I can't I just can't let myself freeze to death. I'll-I'll only take the cloak. Only the cloak."_ He promised. _"So sorry about this."_

 _"Alright,"_ He tossed the cloak around himself. _"I hope whoever loved you can find your body. Whatever you believed in, if anything, I hope you're in a better place. Now for myself. I need to find my way back ho-" Hide._

His head snapped backwards as the boy dashed into the thicket of trees. "Mom! Mommy!" A shrill voice pierced through the air. Two other figures chased after the smallest one. The biggest stopped short a few meters away then took heavy, slow steps towards the body. The medium sized figure held the smallest one who had broken out in a flurry of tears. _"Who is that?"_

Taiyang grimaced angrily, " _Darn it! Summer! How could this happen to you? I'm her husband! I'm supposed to protect her! Whoever did this I swear I'll-I'll-!"_ The father's eyes shot through every leaf and branch. Their eyes met. He felt a storm emotions surging within him at that moment all were focused on killing whatever had taken his love away. "Yang stay with your sister. The person who did this is still around."

Yang looked as if she was about to follow them or call out, but their father asserted his full influence in one meeting of direct eye contact. Even his rebellious daughter could not stop him now. She instead focused on comforting her crying sister. _"Wait. Wait. Did he just say Yang? No-no- Holy hell he's coming over here."_

 _"This is not happening."_ _"Does he think I did this? If he does then-"_ His heart beat quickened with the ever encroaching sound of the huntsman's footsteps. Every crunch became more audible than the next, resonating in each ear. _"I need to run- I need to run-"_

"Found you." The blonde man's hand struck through the tree. He slammed his fist into the ground barely missing as the hooded teen scrambled to his feet and started running. "Get back here you coward! Take your punishment with some dignity!"

 _ **"saHppp! SSahp!"**_ He squeaked. " _What the heck's going on? I can't even speak. Gosh! Run! Run! I can't let him catch me."_ The trees seemed to wrap around him, roots jumped out of the ground looking to tangle his legs, and the sound of feet quickened. What kept him moving forward was the adrenaline. _"Light? Yes! Yes! I can get out of here through-No!"_

The light lead to a cliff, jagged rocks were below followed by a river running rampant. "I got you now!" With one swift jerk Taiyang pulled his victim back but as he reared for a punch. He hesitated. He saw a soft, pale face smiling back at him. Grey fell backwards, "Summer? Summer!" He descended into the water below being swept away with the current. He failed to stay above the water crashing into rock after rock til eventually the waves overtook him.

 **XXX ? XXX**

 _"Can you hear me?"_

Strange visions were all Grey could see. Visions of an dark haired human flashed throughout his mind. A human was sitting in a small room reading a book. Several knocks on their door forced them to their feet. _"That's...that's me?"_ More visions followed people he felt he should know, laughs, and tears. He felt as if he was simultaneously remembering all of these moment. _"Huh? Where am I now?"_

His clarity quickly vanished as he could no longer focus on one particular memory. This continued for an unknown period of time until a vision of the black haired person came back to him. An assortment of people sat at a table, all draped in armors. They were all laughing. " _Who are these people? How can I remember this so well? Wait...now its dark again."_

Another scene played the same person was on the ground. The ground was soaked with rain, sand, and blood. His legs were broken a hooded individual stomped behind him. "You bastard...after all I've done for you. You're doing this to me!?" _"Is that me?_ _…"_ The sword cut through their chest like butter.

 _"What's going on now?"_ A barren battlefield. Hundreds of soldiers laid in the muck and mud cries could be heard for miles around but no one would help. A crowned person raised his scepter whipping the tornadoes towards his enemies decimating platoon after platoon. The sky cleared not many people were left standing after that. The king held up his hand calling for a ceasefire. _"Who's memories are these?"_

 _"Can you hear me?"_

Looking around, confusion overwhelmed his senses. A town on fire, people scattering in each direction. _"_ _What was I doing? What's that smell?"_ The scent lead him to many strange creatures identical in appearance. All were monstrous figures large, black, bones protruding through them, with masks over their faces. They were all eating something. _"That smells awesome what is-no."_ Eyes wide and white. Corpses everywhere. _"I was following that!? I want that? Oh my-oh my-where's my head?"_

"Get to work everyone! We need to clear out these Grimm before they overrun the town!" _"What's happening to me...am I dissolving wh-what's gonna happen to me now."_

Crystal clear lakes, fish teeming in each one. All connected to one dirt path in the middle. Roses bloomed around each body of water seemingly bring the place all together. Evergreen trees doted the sides enclosing the place. _"Where am I now? This place doesn't look half bad. Koi, lots of water and...a lady?"_ She mouthed out something. _"What? Speak up."_ She tried again. _"Come on one more time. Wait don't I know you? Isn't that the-?"_ He blinked. She was gone.

A tug on his shoulder, hot breath in his ear. _"Can you hear me?"_

 **XXX Days Later XXX**

 _"AHH! Ow. I feel like I got hit by a friggin' truck. How long have I been out?"_ Grey looked around hopelessly lost. He had washed up one a river bed covered head to toe in grime. _"Is this what it's like to hit rock bottom? Alright leg one two three. Now the other one one two three. Back on my feet. Unfortunately still naked. Maybe I should go for a dip in the river current seems to have died down. Stay there cloak I still have many uses for you."_

The filth dropped off in layers. _"Must have been out knocked out for a long time._ _My fur's gotten all matted. This is gross I need to-my fur? My fur!? What is this?"_ This was the first time he had actually gotten to see himself. Everything was wrong. In place of a little hair on his arms and legs they were coated with fur. His ears were pointed and furry as well, like a dog's. _"No way Is this-gah! It's real!? T_ _his has to be some kind of dream_. _Yeah a dream. I'm gonna wake up any second and I'll be sleeping in my room again."_

 _"All I have to do is jerk myself awake. I bet if I hit this tree I'll wake up in a second."_ Crash. _"Again? Again. Again. Again! Ow! Ok this is real. And I'm really out in the middle of nowhere with nothing but a cloak I stole from someone's body and butt ass naked. Great. Glad that's established. Now...for my next step."_

 _**"Mham! dhaaa! heooo!?"**_ Grey ran. Hours passed as he trudged through the landscape vaguely aware of his surroundings. He just kept moving hoping that he would find someone. _"Am I really all alone out here?"_ Then the cramps set in. Having not eaten anything in days was beginning to take its toll.

 _"I'm going to die out here aren't I?_ _I can't go anywhere or do anything there's nothing to show my any sign of life around."_ He thought to himself as depression came washing over him. _"How did I end up like this?"_

His attention snapped back to reality when he heard an incoming sound. It had to been drawn by the sounds of him running and panting. However its best guide was his despair. It was heading his way at high speed. _"Need to move gotta-ow! Damn tail...I have a tail too!?"_ A strange feeling of anxiety welled withing him. There was nowhere to run. The Grimm already had him surrounded, some beowolves, others ursa.

They spoke? The beasts nipped at his heels forcing him back into a corner. His back fell against a tree. Everything felt real. Everything was real. There was no mistaking this stench of the monsters. "This _is real. These monsters are real. I'm gonna die here."_ Grey fell to his knees. The boy left himself open hoping for a swift death at the very least.

"Fire!" The arrows zoomed through the air piercing through the armor of the grimm.

One man clad in green smashed through their ranks and drove and arrow deep into the skull of the largest wolf. Before it faded away it looked at the boy one last time. _**"kinn?"**_ Then finally faded away.

"Child's play. Hm." He glanced down. _"A boy."_ The group of hunters had already set out scavenging the bobbles and items that were left in the creatures wake. This man, who seemed to be their leader, tended to the lone youth.

Grey dropped his arms. "You are alright now. Do you have a name?"

 _ **"caHnieBiha."**_ Grey mumbled. _"Connie Bishop. It's Connie!"_

Li tried to form words out of the child's nonsensical speech but gave up shortly afterwards. "Is _this some foreign language? Or... No. His throat looks ragged. He's muddy, bleeding, and goodness he's even had his clothes stolen. Poor child. I don't see any bodies so either his parents are nearby or he's been traveling alone for a time. Lucky for him we were nearby."_ Being pulled up to his feet Grey had no choice but to trail behind this strange man. "Boy, are you from around here? Or perhaps Mistral."

He shook no. Mistral held no meaning to him. Something chimed with the word though almost as if he had heard it somewhere before. " _Definitely a stray."_ Ren concluded. "I will have you come along with us to our village. We can clothe you there and feed you. Are you hungry?" Grey nodded eagerly his stomach growled encouraging the kind stranger to walk faster.

Kuroyuri. That was the name plastered on the sign leading them to the left. To the right was another sign designated for people who wanted to trek to Mistral. Li pointed to the left leading him towards their home. The gate to the village was gallants. Beautiful stone carvings of lilies were engraved into making the gate seem as if it was a flower itself.

Inside people were frolicking about. Their choice of clothing was eerily the same from person to person green, black, and pink. In the market place people, with differing outfits, traded wares, meats, and gold with the residents. Li stopped by one particular stall and dropped all the various bobbles he had collected from his hunt. The happy shopkeeper examined his trophies grinning at each one.

"Ah Li, looks like you've got quite the haul here," He began. The first item on the block seemed to be some sort of flag. It was red the only markings on it was a box in the middle with a cross explaining past its borders. Next up was a pauldron defined by its shiny silver and gold lacing. The owner of the stall seemed to be a bit more interested in this item. He shifted through the remainder of his belongings. "Hm. Hundred Lien for most of the stuff. Three hundred for the armor. Sound like a fair deal?"

Li nodded and slid his Lien card towards the man. He loaded up, what Grey assumed, was this place's currency, then handed it back to him shortly afterwards. Li took Connie's wrist again. "Here we are. This is my home. Lie should be around here somewhere him and his mother. Everyone! I am home."

The pitter-patter of feet down the step a child was running down. His hair was entirely black except for the dash of pink. He was dressed similarly to his father. "Father! You are home! Um who is this father?"

"A young man I found alone in the woods. Where is your mother?"

"She is outside in the garden." Ren examined the new arrival, "Where are his clothes Father?"

"That is what we will be speaking to your mother about."

"An, where are you dear?"

The back door was wide open. The place looked similar to many of the other waterways scattered around the town. The flowers were floating above the water retaining their vibrant colors. Li's wife, heeding his call cleaned her dress and came to him. "I am here. Oh," she gasped. "Who are you young man?"

 ** _"cahHh. CahhNa."_ ** Grey stopped trying. _"This really sucks."_

"Has his throat been injured somehow." An reached up rubbing the raw skin. Instinctively Connie jumped backwards at the foreign touch. "I am sorry dear. And I suppose we need to do something about his lack of clothing." Li nodded. "Fine then come with me young man. Li you go and rest dinner will be ready soon. Ren can you get a bath running for him please?"

"Yes mother." Lie said politely.

"This way." Li pushed the young man ushering him to follow his wife. Grey did so. He shadowed the woman all the way to a basement. "Li has not needed these for sometime. Here." Another garb similar to the ones he had seen all around town. From the looks of it they would be small on him due to his chubby frame but this was probably the best they could manage. "You shouldn't try to put them on just yet. Ren are you done with the bath?"

"Yes mother!"

"Go on upstairs." she smiled, "Take as much time as you need then come down to eat."

Ren was at the top of the steps. He waved down to Connie and pointed to the bathroom. Connie trotted up the stairs scanning the room. Very clean, like a bathroom should be. There was a singular bathtub in the room steam rose from the water. Bars of soap laid around the tub. Ren set a pair of towels near the sink. "Everything you need is here. If you have any troubles you may ask me." He grinned, "Oh and I'll take your cloak mother says she'll clean it."

 _"Chipper kid."_ Grey skirted around the edges. _"Really nice. Gonna suck when I dirty up such a nice place."_ He sunk into the tub and blew bubbles underneath the water. _"Aw man. How am I gonna proceed from here? Guess I can do nothing else but lie back and wait for now."_

 **XXX Vale, Xiao Long Household XXX**

It was raining that day. Summer's coffin was filled with roses, pictures of her and her family. A sash with Vale's symbol was laid across her chest and her hands were maneuvered into some sort of praying position. The guests started arriving soon after. Yang politely invited them in. Taiyang took full control off the situation shortly after, mustering up a smile.

He had made enough pleasantries. Some people who knew Summer came he remembered a few faces but not many. They all said kind things about her and how they remembered her when she was alive. The widow thanked them then they left shortly after. A few friendly faces he actually knew had shown up including Oobleck, Port, and Goodwitch. The latter stated that Ozpin would be coming by eventually but due to what Taiyang knew he doubted that.

After sometime the guests started mingling with each other. _"Now's a good time as any._ _"_

"Taiyang," Goodwitch called. "Are you sure you want to be alone right now? You know we're not just here for Summer right?"

"I know guys. I just need a moment."

Oobleck nodded. "Take as much time as you need."

"Just don't go drinking all my booze alright? I'll need some for later."

"We'll be sure to save plenty for our after party." Peter assured him.

The door to his room shut quietly. Usually when he came in here he was half expecting to be charged at by his wife and wrapped up in a tight hug. The side of her bed still had her small indentation and the book she had been reading, Violet's garden. He sat down on his side not wanting to disrupt any bit of her memory. That old picture of STRQ sat on his nightstand.

All four of them, together. Even now he still felt as if he could hear her voice. "Taiyang! _Taiyang! Raven and I just got Qrow to put a dress on! He's going over to the cafeteria to show off his legs to the girls!"_

 _"Really? How did you guys convince him to do that? Hahaha! We've got to check this out! You gonna come Raven?"_

 _"Hm. I suppose this'll be fun."_ Taiyang thumbed the picture of his old team cracking the frame unintentionally. "Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't I do anything? Why wasn't I there for you!?" Tears streamed down his eyes. Why did this have to happen? _Knock. Knock._ "Just a second." The blonde wiped his eyes. He readjusted his tie, hair, and opened up the door to his room. He put on the largest smile he had. "Heydiddly ey."

Someone jabbed him lightly. "Hey bud. Sorry I got here late." Qrow stuffed his flask back into his suit and placed a hand on his pal's shoulder.

"Didn't expect you to dress up."

"Well a lot of things aren't expected these days." he said melancholic, "I'm sorry didn't mean to-"

"It's fine."

 _"Way to make things awkward me."_ Qrow rubbed the back of his head. "Come on the priest or whatever is here now." The raven haired man looked back Taiyang's eyes were swollen and red. _"No need to state the obvious."_ He sighed. "Ruby still hasn't come out of here room yet. Last time I heard a peep out of there she was still balling her eyes out."

"Probably cried herself to sleep by now. What about Yang then?"

"I dunno. Last time I saw her she was out back messing with that wagon."

"Mind going to get her for me? I need to check in on Ruby."

"Gotcha."

Taiyang took a deep breath. _"Keep it together Taiyang. For your girls._ _"_ he smiled, "Hey where's my special girl at? Ruby? Ruby? Come on no time for playing now. Ruby? Ruby?" He tossed her sheets off the bed. He checked under it, in her closet, and even in their bathroom. She was nowhere. "Ruby! Ruby! Come out sweetie! I know your sad about Mom sleeping but playing hide and seek is no way to-to-" There was a letter on the desk. "Dad, went out to find my Mom. Gonna bring Ruby with me for a sisterly bonding time! Be back soon. Yang."

"Taiyang! Yang's not out back anymore."

"I know."

"What do you mean you know?"

"She left a damn note!" He shouted. "She's trying to go find Raven!" The drunk pulled back his hair and groaned. He knew today was going to be a clusterfuck but not to this degree. "We need to go. Now!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well hey that's the first chapter. Tell me what you think or don't.


	2. The Storm

**Chapter 2: The Storm**

Their uncle had finally arrived. Qrow was talking with a few of his friends and from the sounds of it he was going to head up and check on Taiyang but first he had to make a stop at the shed. _"I know what'll cheer Ruby up."_ Yang snickered. She had come up with quite the plan and was brimming with confidence, "A classic win win situation. I get to meet my mom and then Ruby and I get a brand new one! Alright just need to go get her and-"

"Sup there kiddo." She jumped into the air. Qrow stuffed his flask back into his suit pocket he trotted over to the girl and checked behind her. It was an old wagon. Rusty, rickety and looked like it could give someone tetanus by a touch alone. His niece blocked his sight trying to prevent him from getting a good view of what she was working on. "Alright spill it. I know you're up to something."

The blonde gulped. _"I can't have'em finding out. He'll definitely tell Dad and I won't find anything out. Keep eye contact with him Yang or else he'll get more suspicious."_ She stared back her eyes pulled up matching his. Qrow raised an eyebrow still waiting for an answer. "I was just...you know. I'm gonna fix up the wagon so me and Ruby can play with it a little later. After mom died...Dad told me some things and I thought this would make her feel better."

"Is that so Firecracker? Too much stimulation can set just about anyone off. You sure you're not about to pop?" Something was on her mind and it was not just her sister. _"Trying to fix up the thing for Ruby huh? Can't believe that all too much. I doubt Taiyang would've kept the truth about your actual mother a secret even after Summer's death but...I think it'll be better if I let this sleeping dog lie."_ Qrow stuffed his hands in his pockets, turning from her. "Well have fun. I'm heading in to check on your Dad."

"See...ya. Ok he's gone now. Opertation: Mommy Retrieval is a go." She slipped into the house behind Qrow and silently climbed the staircase into her room. _"Secret agent Yang. Secret agent Yang."_ Ruby had her head stuffed into a pillow muffled cries escaped every so often. Yang felt her heart seize. She balled her fist and trotted towards her sister. Her chest was swelling with emotion all primed to make Ruby feel better. "Hey Ruby!"

 _"Mom. Mommy. Mommy."_ The crying girl pulled her face away from her pillow. She looked up to her with tear stained eyes and a runny nose. Her elder sister cleaned the girl up. "Thanks." Ruby sniffled again. "What's going on? Did Daddy want us for something?"

Yang shook her head. "We're going on a secret mission Rubes! So secret that we can't even tell Dad about it!" The younger girl seemed confused. She tilted her head in confusion at her sister's words. What could be so secret that they could not even tell their dad about it? "We're gonna go do something really awesome. We're gonna find a new Mom!"

"A new Mom? But wh-what about our Mom? Sh-she's just sleeping in the living room Yang I-I-" Yang clasped Ruby's hands.

"Ruby...Mom's not sleeping. She-she's not gonna wake up again. Dad's...weird right now. I can't exactly explain it, but he's hurting Ruby. He doesn't want you to feel bad though so he told you a fib. Y-you remember the story about the hunter and his son? You remember how when the son's dog went to the farm but left behind his collar so the boy could always remember him?"

She nodded. Yang choked up. The words clogged in her throat keeping her voice muzzled. _"Should I tell her this? I mean- no Yang. You have to be honest with her."_ Yang stared directly back at her sister ready to give her the full truth. If Ruby was going to get strong she needed someone to tell her the truth. "The dog didn't go to a farm. A grimm actually killed the dog. Originally he told his son that it was sleeping but after a while he buried the dog far in the forest so his son wouldn't see it again."

"After a couple of days the boy eventually stopped crying and moved on. That's what Dad's going to do. He's going to bury Mom far away so that we won't end up crying anymore."

Ruby's tiny finger stopped interlocking with Yang's. The realization that her one and only mother was truly gone and not waking up deepened the pit in her heart, strangling it. _"Mom's not waking up...but Dadddy said- but Daddy said-_ _"_ she cried out, "Mommy!" and hunched over into the fetal position again.

"But it's ok!" Yang rubbed her back. "Dad told me something super awesome! We've got another mom remember? If we can go out and find her everything will be ok! Dad will be happy again and you won't have to cry!" The elder sister straddled younger one's back holding her in a tight embrace.

She wanted Ruby to feel that things were truly going to be fine now. "I want you to come with me so we can meet her together. There's no way she won't be our mom if we both ask!"

"Y-you really think so?"

"Have I ever been wrong Rubes?"

Yang's eyes shined with a confidence that melted all her despair away. _"Yang's never wrong. If she believes this then it'll go okay. Yeah. Yeah."_ She smiled. "O-ok. Let's do it."

"I bet if we leave now we can find her and be back before Dad even notices! We need to go out the window though ok? Come on can't let Dad find out." Yang quickly scribbled a note for their father. She tied a series of their sheets together as a makeshift rope out of the house below was the wagon. She pulled the sheets down and set them into the wagon.

She plopped Ruby in and the two started walking. They walked in silence for a time. The rain pelted the ground in a rhythmic pattern. Ruby shielded herself from the drops with the sheets Yang had stuffed in their with her. "Yang what's our new mom going to be like?"

 _"Don't really know actually."_ A quick glance down the the clue she had was all Yang could afford. It was almost like a map but it had no trails nor particular land marks. The only marker on their was a grimm mask followed by what seemed to be the name of towns. A few were crossed out but one in particular was circled. It was Patch. _"Maybe she's in one of the neighboring towns. I bet if I just ask around someone will tell us."_

 _"What's Yang thinking about? Maybe she didn't hear me."_ From the looks of it her sister was deep in thought. Her eyes glazed over and focused on whatever she was reading. "Yang?"

"Yeah Ruby?"

"What do you think our new mom is going to be like?"

"I-I- don't know. Dad didn't say too much about the lady we're looking for...I have no idea what to expect."

"Oh...do you think she can make cookies like our mom did?"

"I don't know."

"Or read us bed time stories?"

"I don't know."

"Or play with us?"

"Ruby I don't know." ,she replied with an ever growing frown on her face.

"Will she love us?"

"I don't know! Ruby! I-I- don't have all the answers you know! I'm just-just-" She paused. _"I'm just trying to make you and Dad happy._ _"_ She told herself. _"I'm just doing this for them. I'm going to find her and then everything will be better! If she could just stop asking questions for one second-"_

"Yang?"

"What!" The blonde hissed.

Ruby knit her fingers together. She looked down in shame. Whatever courage she had a moment ago faded away into the rain. _"Why is she so mad? A minute ago she was so happy? What changed?"_ Yang's gaze had not adverted in the slightest every bit of her was focused on Ruby. It was demanding. "D-did you like our Mom? Is that why you're trying to find a new one?"

 _"Really? Is that the question you had?"_ Yang shook her head in disbelief. Of all the questions in that head of hers. "Why would you ask such a stupid ques-question?" Even in all the rain she could still see the tears streaming down her face. _"Oh my gosh." ,_ she sighed deeply. "Ruby I'm sorry I didn't mean that. I'm think we're tired that's all. Me mostly."

"Yeah..." Ruby yawned. She had been crying for days on end. "I think I'll take a nap."

"You do that." The girl rubbed her younger sister's face coercing her to sleep. _"I'll make things better Ruby. I promise. How much longer are we going to have to walk? I can't see the house anymore? So we must be getting close right? Right?"_ The trees shook and shuttered. They seemed to lean in on the duo as they promenaded on the trail. A chill ran up Yang's spine with each step she took. _"Keep walking. Keep walking."_

 **XXX Patch XXX**

Thunder cracked lightning flashed. "Trees! Trees! And more Trees!" Qrow roared. They had been searching for hours but to no avail. For some time they had an idea on where the girls had gone but due to the ever growing tempest things were becoming troublesome. "Where _could those girls have gotten off too? No doubt in my mind they're scared out there. Darn it the grimm will find them soon if we don't."_

"Qrow over here!" Qrow blazed down the trail towards his former teammate. He pointed towards a splitting trail any inkling as to where the duo had done was taken away from them. "You know what we do now?"

"Split up and hunt'em down." The wind whipped. "Cause if we don't." The paw prints in the mud did not bode will for Taiyang's children.

Taiyang cracked his neck. "Good luck." he stormed down the left path eager to find his daughters. "Daddy's coming girls. Look after each other until I get there!"

"Leaves this path for me then." Qrow groaned. _"Taiyang'll have better luck finding them without me around now. Hell I bet he'll find them in no time flat. However...on the off chance he doesn't."_ The twin started running at full speed. _"Better safe than sorry."_

 **XXX Kuroyuri XXX**

 _"Ok so- ow! Ears real. Tail real. Ok One hundred percent accepting I have pointed ears and a tail now. I have accepted that. I have accepted that. I have not accepted that why is this happening right? No. No! No! Connie this is real! You know this is real!"_ He sighed. Examining himself in the mirror yet again. Connie had lost around of two feet and put on twenty pounds. His face was hairless.

 _"_ _I bet if I could speak my voice would be cracking. Am I going to have to go through puberty all over again? All those awkward feelings and thoughts, dealing with girls, and acne too. Wait that's not important! I need to figure out how to get back home...wherever that is. Come on think. Where's home at?"_

"Um sir..." Lie tapped on the door. _"I wonder if I intruded."_ The door crawled open. "Oh you are finished," checking inside the room there was not as much dirt inside the room as he thought there would be. "Um mother was wondering if you were ok. You have been in the bath for some time. If so then you can join us for dinner!"

 _"Whoa there. Kid's got a strong grip."_ A swarm of smells wafted out of the kitchen. A table covered corner to corner with food was displayed before them. Different kinds of fish, all prepared in different ways, as well as a variety of vegetables, and fruit. It was low to the ground no doubt he would have to sit down. _"Am I in J-J- on the tip of my tongue."_

"Come. Please sit down." Li patted a spot next to his son whom had already sat down. Hesitantly the stranger sat down next to the boy. "Help yourself young man. Have the first pick of the food."

Grumble. Grumble. _"Let's fill up_ _then. Start small. Oh that's good! Really good!"_ He kept eating. Piles of food slowly disappeared as the wolf like boy inhaled everything in front of him.

An could not help but smile. "He is quite the eater."

"It is good to have a healthy appetite. It proves he still has life in him."

"Goodness. He was very hungry wasn't he father?"

"Indeed."

 _"That was awesome. I feel like I haven't eating anything half decent for years."_ Kay wiped his mouth. It was only then that he noticed all the eyes at the table on him. _"Oh man,"_ he bowed quickly. He had taken Li's words too literally. _"Sorry."_

"Do not apologize. You are hungry and so we fed you. Helping others comes as a second nature for An and myself. In addition to ourselves many travelers come through Kuroyuri in search of hospitality it is a custom. Speaking of travelling young man do you have any idea as to where you are from? I believe a concern of yours must be the location of your family."

Connie nodded. Raspy gurgles climbed out of his throat he stopped a moment later. "I'll fetch a pen and paper."

An placed the items in front of the boy. The family ushered for him to write anything down. " _My name is Connie Bishop. I can't exactly remember too much that being the names of my family or where I even live. I know this may be hard to believe but every time I try I end up drawing a blank. If you need I can leave as soon as possible."_ Li read.

 _"I do not take him for a liar but it I would be foolish to swallow his story wholeheartedly. Oniyuri has reported bandit sightings...hm."_ A quiet yawn filled the room. Little Lie rubbed his eyes desperately trying to to keep his eye lids open. Its effects spread to the other boy causing him to replicate what Lie did. "Hm...An take them to bed. Connie we can talk more about this tomorrow. Please go rest."

 _"That's a bit ominous."_ Kay gulped.

An silently closed the door to Lie's room and lead their guest to another room down the hall. "Here you are dear. Sleep as much as you need. Please do not let Li's tone of voice worry you. I am sure it is nothing to worry about."

The room was empty aside from the one bed. Connie pressed down on the mattress testing it and surprisingly it was soft. He plopped down on the bed sinking his face into the pillow. " _I get the feeling that Mr. Li's worried about my whole memory loss fiasco and doesn't trust me too much. Not that I blame him any normal person would be. Hm...maybe I should leave."_

Moonlight peeked through the curtains forcing Connie out of bed. _"I can't sleep."_ He pressed his ear against the door.

"Did you need to sound scary dear? I think that young Connie won't be able to sleep because of that tone in your voice."

"Truly? I will have to apologize to him in the morning then. I did not want to frighten him I just wished to be honest. An, you know as well as I do about what Yuu has told us about Oniyuri as of late. Not only have grim attacks increased but they believe bandit groups are hiding in the hills. We need not go on high alert but suspicion is healthy."

An nestled her head into her husband's shoulder. His stance relaxed. "I understand Li."

"Thank you An."

From the sounds of it the Rens had retired as well. _"Bandits...so that's why. Man I should clear my head before I commit to this."_ The floorboards creaked slightly as he stepped into the hall. His head reared not a single sound other than him followed. _"This should be the door to the garden."_ He finally breathed. _"The moon."_

"What's _up with the moon? It's all shattered."_ For some reason the sight gave him pristine calmness. He was so used to seeing it but for some reason in this moment seeing it caused a swelling of happiness in him He reached out towards it knowing that no matter who hard he reached out he could not touch it. The comforting light.

He was quickly drawn out of his bliss as the sound of footsteps caught his attention. He jerked his head towards the source and spotted a person carrying a weapon of some sort. They were tall with a dash of pink in their hair. It was Li Ren. In his hands were the same bow he had earlier and a few paper lanterns. Near the back of the fence he set them up.

On a series of ropes and pullies they moved around him. Their garden turned into a gauntlet for Ren to train. He stood as in the middle surrounded by the lilies and water. The man breathed deeply and aimed. The arrow flew. _Thwunk!_ Li sighed. "Off by two meters." He continued. Each time he hit a target he repeated the proceed moving to different sides and different stances as he did so. Every time he missed he began again.

 _"Whoa. Is this just a hobby of his? No way. Those...things back in the forest he must practice to ward off those things from his home."_ The way he moved was enchanting. Every move had strict intent and strength behind them.

 _"Come now!"_ _Thwunk._ The stray arrow drilled into the soil. _"An will not be pleased with this. I will have to fix it later. Huh? Tracks. No these are footprints. Well what do we have here?"_ The man sighed. "Come out immediately."

 _"He sounds angry."_ Connie stepped out.

"I'm here father."

 _"What?"_

Li simply shook his head. He was not surprised in the slightest at one boy. "Once again Lie you have sneaked out of your room. You know that your mother will be angry with the both of us. As for yourself Connie there is not much I cam say as you are not my child. Lie go back to bed. Now!"

"Y-yes father."

"Now Connie would you kindly explain what you are doing out here in the middle of the night?" Li squatted down by the adolescent. A lump formed in his throat. It was hard enough to speak but the man's force he exuded forced his voice down even further. "Well?"

Connie gulped. " **Lllvin. Leeafing. M leaf**."

"Leaf? Ah I understand you were trying to leave."

 _ **"Bhhadeetsss. M nah bhandeet."**_

Li grit his teeth. _"So you heard that."_ He nodded. Li turned around and stared at Connie with the bright moonlight illuminating him. "Please forgive me for my rudeness. Kuroyuri and a sister village has been on high alert. My duty as this village's leader is to protect its people. I do not doubt your story and I am glad I helped you but my family must come first."

"Help. Le me help."

"Help you say? Haha. You barely know me yet you want to help?"

 _"Well I don't have many other options. Its either this or get maimed by those grimm things."_

"Fine then. In the morning speak to An and help her with chores to earn your keep. Until you can recover your memory please stay." Li stuck out his hand for the boy to shake. Connie shook it firmly. "Well then Connie welcome to Kuroyuri."

 **XXX Patch, Forest XXX**

Yang's fingers felt like ice her fingers trailed across the map but everything was the same as before and the marks on it held the same sense as before. None. She was lost, cold, and exhausted. Ruby was shivering in the cart. _"Dang it."_ Yang pulled them off the trail into a clearing. The rain dripped penetrated the mass of leaves but it was far better than the down pour they were originally in.

The blonde gathered leaves, branches and broke them down with the few rocks she had a pit was made. _"Please. Please."_ The twigs were damp and useless. They cracked in her hands and fell to the ground. "Ah!" she shouted. Her eyes sparked with a ghastly red for a second her hair burned a whole in the darkness in the woods. Her frustration grew second by second because of her own failure.

 _"Why won't it work!"_ She kicked over the kindling. She tossed it everywhere. _"Just-Just-"_ The girl fell to her knees in tears. They had been out here for hours. Deep down she wanted her Dad to find them a long time ago. A scolding and maybe even a loss of privileges would be better than this. _"Where are you at Dad? I wanna go home."_

 _Rustle. Rustle._ "Dad? Daddy? Is that you?" A pair of claws tore into the clearing. _"No. No. No._ _Gotta get to Ruby. I need to get Ruby and get out of here!"_ The ursa slammed its paw into the ground, wailing. It froze Yang in place. " _Ruby! Ruby! I'm too scared. I-I- can't even talk. Ruby...Ruby...I'm so sorry...Daddy. I'm sorry."_

"Yang!"

Their kitchen not too long ago. Yang was kicking her legs in the chair. Summer squat down checking inside the oven. _"Yang?"_

 _"Yeah mom?"_

 _"Can you promise to remember something for me?"_

 _"Mhm."_

 _"No baby this is serious. Can you be serious with me for a moment?"_

 _"Oh...ok! If you want me to!"_

Summer took a deep breath. _"You love me don't you?"_

 _"Uh huh! Daddy and Ruby too!"_

 _"Good. Good. So you know that you're going to have to be there for them someday right? You've got to gather all that energy you got inside of you and focus it on something! If you're...anything like and old friend of mine you'll want to protect the things important to you. How important is Ruby to you?"_

 _"Well she's my baby sister and I'm gonna be the best big sister ever to her!"_

 _"Good."_ Summer pat her head. _"Now let's get these cookies finished for your sister and father."_

 _"Mom...Dad...He's gonna cry so much now and it's all my fault. If I could fight...if only I could fight I'd-I'd-"_ The ursa gripped her in its claws and raised her into the air. _"If only I was strong. This wouldn't be happening. Mom wouldn't have died if I was stronger. Dad wouldn't be sad if I was stronger. Ruby wand I wouldn't-wouldn't be-"_

"Hands off the firecracker." The ursa cried out. Its arm faded into to the grass. "Sup kiddo. Make sure you watch this because I'm about to do something really awesome." His sword extended the structure of the blade became a jagged tooth like scythe variation. "I've lost enough recently and you guys ain't taking what I've got left."

His usual cool demeanor was gone. Qrow cut into the darkness and the grimm dropped into a mess of dismembered limbs. He vaulted over a beowolf taking its head with him as he did so. He tossed the remainder of its body into the rest of the pack and blasted through them all with his bullets. The shotgun sound echoed in the forest. He flew into the air and brought back his arm the trees shattered, the clouds quivered, and dispersed showing the bright moon above them. The dance ended.

"W-wow."

Qrow pulled the wagon over. "Yang! Yang!" Ruby wrapped her sister in a tight embrace. "Yang! Yang! You're ok!" she cried.

"Rubes...Uncle Crow..."

"Don't worry about it kiddo. Let's get you back home."

Qrow took their hands and guided them. _"Strong. Strong like that. I wanna be strong like you Uncle."_ The red haired girl bounced happily next to their uncle. The rain finally cleared fully illuminating their path. _"For her._ _Ruby...I swear I'm not going to be weak again."_

"Qrow! Buddy you aroun-" Taiyang knee's almost unbuckled. With timid steps he brought himself towards his daughters. Both were prepared for the parental beat down

of a century. "You two-" He hugged them. "Never again you two d-don't you ever do that again."

 _"Weak. I'm never gonna be weak again."_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Not much to say just trying to set things up for when the main story begins. Come back next time if you want to.


	3. To Cinder

**Chapter 3: To Cinder**

The first flicker of night peered into its cave. The beowolf's eye, grey fur, and bone structure shimmered in the darkness. _"Now should be a good ti-ouf! Damn it."_ The beast licked its wounds springing back up on its hind legs a moment later. A searing hatred festered in its chest. The feeling of lightning burning into its body ached its wounds even more as it thought back to the battle from days before. _"Filthy humans..."_

The forest near its den was dense no human dared to venture this far out alone but these days though they had become more bold. Whatever crystals they created were forcing the grimm farther and farther out but the human's village was still tiny. Though their defenses were strong with enough time they would fall. The wolf had seen it time and time again. _"I should consider myself lucky. Not many make it to my age."_

 _"Even after all this time I'm still not able to sate myself with nuts and berries...but..."_ Drool. _"Their flesh, their blood, their souls...are too delectable. How long has it been since my frenzy began? Hm. I suppose it's good I learned something about myself. I need the kill. Even more than that however each time I do...this warm feeling grows."_ A brief flash of the black haired human caught his attention again. _"_ _Who are you? Hmph."_ The grimm brought its head down to drink.

The disgusting oily taste forced the water back out. _"Their whirling contraptions have contaminated the water. This is my home and yet I will have to leave soon enough. The human's progress will reach me. However...maybe if I were to stir a panic I could get a few fledgling kin to come to my aid. They could get proper experience with the devils and I will have my home again. Hm...I wonder how many of my kind are active now? But...does it even matter?"_

The grey sniffed the air. Instantly it noticed a nearby human watching him from a distance. For some reason, he could sense things much better than he had been able to previously. It grinned maliciously all of it worry from before dissipating. _"I'm still hungry…"_

 **XXX Connie's Bedroom XXX**

The first light of morning peered into his room. He reached for the curtains pulling them back a bit before digging deeper into his pillow. _"Just a few more minutes." Knock! Knock!_

"Connie. Connie. It's time to wake up. You need to do your chores." An called out to him. "Oh and wake up Lie too when you are ready then meet me downstairs please." Ms. Lie waited for the creak of the bed before going on her way. The boy put on his garments quickly and tossed open his door. Instinctively he placed his hand along the wall and felt for Lie's door.

He was sleeping so peacefully. _"You need to wake up."_ He gently nudged the bed. _"Wake up."_ He shook it harder. _"Lie come on your mom's gonna be mad if you don't get up soon."_ The shaking turned violent finally causing Lie to fall out of bed with a thud.

"Ow. Connie..." He yawned. "Oh did I wake up late?"

The furrier boy nodded and took Ren's hand. In the bathroom he handed him a toothbrush then took his own. "What does mother have planned for you today?"

 _ **"urrRRrands. OOOou Cme tyoo. An assk."**_

"What I have to come too? But I wanted to finish reading my book today." He pouted.

 ** _"Nyoo scuse."_ ** Connie splashed water in his face.

Lie moved the few strings from his face a wide grin taking over. "Hey!" Lie splashed back! The two took the water in the sink tossing it back and forth at one another. The bathroom became a soapy, bubbly, watery mess that they would surely have to clean up before they went downstairs.

From downstairs Li felt the room shake. The boys were definitely up. "Shouldn't you go stop them dear? They are a bit loud for it being so early."

"No I have tried too many times now. I will not stifle their fun." _Crack._ The tremors had caused one of the vases to be broken. Li stroked his beard trying his best to suppress his anger. "However I would be obliged if they stopped!" He shouted. Hearing this the two quickly went about cleaning up from their water fight and trotted down stairs. "Good morning boys."

"Morning father!"

 _ **"elloooOO."** _ Connie grunted.

The woman came closer handing the pair an assortment of items. "Take these soaps to Mr. Yui and his family they are running low. The bread must go to the Chois and those planks you are carrying to the Youngs. They need help repairing their home after the last storm. If you would not mind please help them with anything. Finally the Zhangs have said they are low on blankets and the Lius on cloth. Oh and here." She dropped a few coins into their hands. "I need a few apples for dinner tonight I'm going to make us all something special! Oh and Connie try to make sure they are not sour this time."

Connie nodded embarrassed. "Do not worry mother I will make sure he gets the right ones."

"Thank you Lie." They prepared to leave. "Oh boys you forgot something."

"Huh?" In a swift motion she hugged them both. His ears dropped a bit and the duo waved away to their mother.

"Are they gone?"

"Yes dear."

Li sighed. "This was something I have dreaded for quite a time. It seems that our peaceful lives are about to become compromised."

"But that is why you called for his meeting. I'm sore the others will be able to help."

"I do hope so."

Lie leaned over to Connie. The adolescent's ear were still droopping in an embarrassed fashion even though the hug had been some time ago."Why are you always so flustered when mother hugs you? It is not that weird."

 _ **"dAnnt undStannn."**_

"What do you mean that I do not understand!?"

The boy sighed and shrugged it off. _"I guess it is hard to believe after all. I've been here for a while... Kuroyuri, small settlement on the continent of Anima, it is not too far off from the Kingdom Of Mistral, one of the four major kingdoms located around the world. Vale, being one, Vacuo and Mantle being the other two. They're all governed by a council which seeks to protect its people however as shown by Kuroyuri some people do not agree with their protection so much."_

 _"Li, An, and many other people of the upper class from Mistral left the place looking to establish homes of their own away from them. From what I know the kingdom does not like to interact with defectors and prefer to leave them alone. An and Li have told me a lot but...even knowing all this I can't shape any image in my mind that will lead me home. None of them sound familiar."_

 _"But..I can't shake this feeling that-"_

"Connie?" The boy rejoined the world. Lie shaking a worried expression doting his face. "Are you alright?" He shook quickly not wanting to worry his friend. "Ok...then let's go do these errands!" He rocketed ahead.

 _"Must be my imagination. What could possibly go wrong?"_ Connie ran with him.

 **XXX Kuroyuri, Forest XXX**

 _"How interesting..._ _This might make for an even more perfect test._ " Cinder wiped off her red dress and fixed her hair. Her eyes narrowed in on all the people filtering into the village. _"A little infiltration will surely tell me all I need to know about this."_ She slid down the hill. Their were guards outside the gate halting every passerby.

"Red. Oniyuri. Ok you check out head in." They opened the gate.

Cinder waited for her chance then blended with the crowd. "Easy. Ow!"

One of the gate guards gripped her wrist flinging her back. They slammed the gates closed causing more than a few cries of anger for those trying to get in. "Can you get them to calm down." One told his partner. "And you...what are you doing here? No outsiders are allowed in these walls today."

"Outsiders? Aren't all these people here outsiders? I am a traveler simply in need of somewhere to rest."

"Well you'll have to find it somewhere else."

"Any reason as to why?"

"None of your concern traveler. Now please move along. Mistral is only another day's journey from here." Cinder grit her teeth and faded into the crowd.

 _"How am I going to do this now? I cannot jump in there at broad daylight and at night I have to begin."_ She pondered. _"What allowed those people to get in the gates originally?"_ She looked on. All the people being allowed in wore similar clothing but so what? Could they really be discriminating over a simple color? Or what it more than that. _"Their clothing...even their weapons are adorned with lilies."_

 _"So simply put to get in I need some of their clothing."_ She waited for the caravan to continue to pass. Two women were lagging behind in the back and whispering to one another.

"I believe the chief is worried about grimm attacks."

"Surely. Fujinyuri was almost destroyed last month. Luckily enough there was a passing huntsman who helped them. I hear from Shizuka that he was quite the charmer though he did drink a lot."

 _"Qrow Branwen?Hm...that may complicate things. If it was just these people the test would be easy but with Qrow possibly nearby he may manage to kill Salem's creation."_

"Oh I wish I could have met him huntsman are always dashing, noble men. Even if he does supposedly drink."

"Maybe we'll get lucky and one will pass through."

"We can only hope." They giggled. "I'm going ahead now my father wants me to attend this meeting with the Kuroyuri head. I shall see you later."

The other waved away to her friend and continued to saunter. "I was beginning to believe that neither one of you would shut up." Cinder clamped down on her mouth, dragging her away from the trail. She donned the woman's clothes. "Now if you don't panic the grimm will not find you and-"

"Let me go you vile-" She screamed silenced. Cinder shoved her heels into the girl's throat.

"And if you do not scream I will not kill you. I don't want any unnecessary blood on my hands." She quietly complied. Cinder continued to tie up the woman stashing her away in a tree. _"They've seen my face before but this fabric should cover my face. Good. Now this should allow me to get through."_

"Next please. Blue lily. You check out. Next. Hm." The man stared down at the woman in front of him. The glint in her eye was worrying. _"But I can't waste all my time worrying about one lady."_ He concluded. "Alright you check out head on in ma'am. The people of Fujinyuri will be staying near the market district please go there."

"Thank you very much."

"Oh and wait a moment please." ,he grabbed the hooded woman's shoulder. Her eyes narrowed on the spot. Cinder bit down hard trying her best to keep her anger from bubbling over. "Do not be so scared. Kuroyuri is a very safe place we have not had a grimm attack for almost a year."

"Truly? Then the citizens have nothing to fear?"

"Nothing."

"This is good." He released her. "Because soon they'll learn." Cinder walked off. It felt as if the sun began to shine even more exuberantly. The heat coalesced even more so because of the dress she had stolen. The grating sound of the children's shrieks hurt her ears. The adults happily conversed with one another spouting pleasantries every moment. It was also...nostalgic.

 _"Hahaha. Did the things I thought I should. All the things they said were good,"_ ,she chuckled. _"Now where might this meeting be held? The chief's home if I believe but where could that be? It might be in the most elegant looking house. Hm?"_

"Ow. Sorry ma'am." A small child had bumped into her. A faunus, she assumed, pulled him to his feet. The other quickly pat the dust off of his friend. "Again very sorry ma'am." He bowed before continuing. "Come on Connie we need to get home before father's meeting starts!"

He did not budge. For some reason he shook. The aura radiating around this woman was eerie, like a pure black veil was around her devoid of all hope and light. The only things left was a lust for power. _"You remember her don't you?"_ But when Grey looked back there was no one there. Taking the chance he sprint past her and joined Lie.

 _"How peculiar. I suppose I shall find the answers I want with them."_ Cinder tailed the boys back to their home.

"Oh brother look over there!" Lie pointed to a lily in one of the nearby ponds. His eyes scanned every inch of its pink petals. "Is it not beautiful?"

"My have you two finished your chores already? Are you trying to catch fish now?"

"No mother! I found a flower on the water!"

"Oh I see. It is quite lustrous."

"Can we take it home and plant it in the garden?"

"No dear." Ann ruffled his hair. "But I'll tell you what we can do. Your father's meeting is going to be ending very soon and I am sure we will need something to brighten his day. What do you think he would want?"

"Hm...I think he wants a water lily in the garden! Right Connie?"

 _ **"...Nnno."**_

"You're supposed to be on my side." He cried.

"Why did you have to inherit my sass? Run along."

 **XXX Ren Estate XXX**

"What do you mean you can't send us anymore support!" One of the men yelled. His teacup smashed onto the ground. It bled into the rug gaining a sigh from the home's owner. "We've been plagued with Grimm attack monthly for the past year and our up to our eyes in bodies! How can we hope to stay alive with all of our warriors dying!" The Oniyuri chief shouted.

"As I have told you before Kuroyuri already has a shortage of warrior ourselves. The only thing keeping the Grimm away has been the mountain and even then I, and the few warriors we have, must venture out to keep them at bay. We've saved a few people who were unlucky enough to be attacked and they have joined our village but we have no where near enough people to spare them anywhere else."

"Then send us food! Your bakeries seem to be in fine production!"

"You will have to converse with the bakers then if you want any food! I can not force them to do anything. Any unnecessary distress will have the Grimm crawling at our doorsteps in no time at all."

"Then what do you suppose we do?" The leader of Fujinyuri asked. "We've been assaulted by bandits for sometime now. I cannot place what tribe they may be but the masks they wear almost perfectly resemble Grimm. whoever they are I believe that they may be an old clan. They're almost certainly professionals in the truest sense of the word. Next time they attack I'm sure that will be the end of us. So Li what should we do?"

"If you have no idea then why did you call this meeting in the first place! All you've done is taken us away from our homes."

"I have not called you here for no reason."

"Then speak!"

Li coughed twice. "I believe it may be time to abandon your villages."

"What!"

"Aced calm yourself. Continue Li."

"Thank you Ira. I want you two to understand the gravity of the situation. We here in Kuroyuri can only spread ourselves so thin and with your, sadly, diminishing numbers I'm sure that we can accommodate you."

"You cannot be serious. You're asking me to leave my home, the place my father helped found! You're out of your mind!"

"So you would rather die?"

"If that must be it. You seem to have forgot something very essential Li, honor. In such a time of crisis you ask us to run from our homes!"

"What is honor in the face of such a catastrophe? You have warriors dying, children starving, and you choose such old fashion over their lives! I value the teaching of my ancestors just as much as you but even they knew when it was time to swallow their pride and accept a helping hand."

"Sadly I must agree with Aced Li. With the bodies of those we have loved buried there we cannot simply leave. I appreciate the offer but I must decline."

"As will-"

"I believe you have made your point quite assertively Aced...you may leave. Take the few villagers that have come with you and quickly return to your homes. I hope that you both have safe travels."

 _"My oh my._ _"_ Cinder snickered from outside the window. Not too long after as quickly as they arrived the people of Kuroyuri's sister villages left. Li rubbed his temples such a short few hours had been so strenuous, Maybe inviting them to the village would not have been a good idea after all. Aced was far too passionate about following his father even if it meant to his death.

Ira was no better. Li thought with him being the youngest of the three chieftains he would be the most likely to accept change and reform but no. What was he going to do? All the negative feelings he allowed to gather here was surely going to attract the Grimm. _"Hopefully it will follow them home. I put my family at risk for the simple prospect that maybe I could pull us all together. Darn it."_

 _"I'm sure the guard can handle it. If needed I'll even patrol tonight myself. Goodness,"_ He opened the shutters hoping to see the bright blaze of the sun but the room illuminated with hues of orange and red. _"I was talking with those two even longer than I thought. I should go for a walk before dinner to clear my head. No need to worry the boys with a scowl on my face."_

Li opened the cabinets. _"Sake."_ He stepped through the front door, sauntering towards the market place. A few residents were still out in the market area while others were packing up and heading in to sleep for the night.

"Hahaha!" The chief turned his head towards the origin of the laughing.

 _"Children still out so late? I should tell them to return ho- Lie? Connie? Are they over here_.?" There was a little girl in tattered clothing and three other boys surrounding her. The duo stood behind one of the lofted homes pillars and watched on.

"Where'd you get that bread? I didn't see you pay for it thief!"

"Look its all moldy!"

"I bet she got it from the trash."

"Lemme se-yow! She bit me!"

Lie shook. "C-connie what should we do?"

 _ **"Nhothing. Not uurt."**_ He stuttered. _"We shouldn't go causing trouble for An and Li. Plus Lie's the big man's son if he gets into trouble there will be plenty of hell to pay._ _"_ Connie tugged on Ren's shoulder gesturing for him to follow. **_"hOOome."_**

Thud! The swift sound of a push permeated in the air. "Street rat! Where'd you even come from anyway!" Her stomach grumbled. She scrambled towards the bread scooping it up. The moldy food was her only lifeline _._

"I bet she's abandoned! Like a dog or something!"

He finally moved from behind the house. _"Lie. Lie please don't be a hero."_

"Do I have rabies or something?"

"Maybe we should scoop out our brain so we can cure you heh heh."

Feet scuffled against the ground. Lie was standing out in the open. _"Why are you doing this now?"_ The group turned around from the girl they were bullying.

"Hey look its Lie."

"What you gonna go tell on us?"

"I-I-I-" Lie balled up his fist. "I-I-"

"Maybe we should make sure he doesn't." They walked up. Connie stepped between them a frown on his face. "He even brought his pet with him? Wanna a biscuit boy?"

 _"I'm not a dog you little jerks."_ He growled.

"C-connie we should g-oo! F-father?"

Li grabbed his son by the shoulder helping him back up to his feet. He observed the scene. "What is going on here?" His voice pierced through the tension severing its bonds on everyone there. The boys turned on their heels and the girl left. "Do you wish to run too?" Lie hung his head. He wanted to act but his feet seemed cemented in the ground. "Sometimes the worst action to take is taking no action at all. Let's go home."

 _~Later~_

"Ren's finally gone to bed." Li closed the door. "What an awful day." He commented. Lie had not been particularly kind on himself after the incident from earlier and no words from his family seemed to sway him any other way. "An's already gone to sleep as well this should give us the time we need." Li ushered for Connie to follow him.

 _"What could he want? Is he going to be angry with me for not getting into a fight?"_

He pointed into the garden. "I feel as if I can disclose this to you. For a child you carry yourself with a certain air of maturity earlier today though I would have preferred you had helped the girl you choose Lie as a priority and for that I thank you. I only could have hoped he would had the courage to stand up and who what was right, however that will come with time. For now him being carefree is fine only because we have you here."

"As you noticed many visitors came today. When you arrived some time ago we had an issue with bandits but they have migrated to our other villages. Those in charge were not so pleased that the problem was not stopped here. Not only that the Grimm are growing more restless. You need a way to defend yourself because I feel as if..." He grimaced. "I feel as if our peaceful lives will still come to an end. Your only a child but our village may need your help.""

"But more importantly Lie. Everything we have done was to protect him, leaving Mistral, creating this village. We have many warriors that can protect our borders for now but this is a job that I want you to do. Many children in the village keep their distance from Lie because of his status for the first time he has a friend no a brother. He's not ready to face scorn by himself and with the world becoming more dangerous by the way he will need protection until he is strong enough. Can you do this for me?"

He smiled. _**"aHh couurse."**_

"Thank you. You being there for Lie is done daily but what I'm about to teach you now will be invaluable. Take this bow. Aim. Position your arms just as I do and pull back the string."

 _"Like this? Ow!"_ He bumbled letting go of the bow. Pulling back only caused recoil and the loss of control. His fingers stung. _"Ok not the best experience."_ He picked it up again.

"It is fine if you fail. We have plenty of time to master this craft." He ruffled Connie's fur. Today had a silver-lining after all. _"If Lie can call you brother maybe...I can call you my son."_ He glowed. "Together. Together we can protect our home."

 **XXX Hollowed Cave XXX**

"Come no follow me." The creature twitched. Cinder waved her hands gaining ever bit of its attention. "There's a feast for you down there. A prize like no any other. This place, these woods will become your home. Race, hunt to your heart's content." It neighed galloping down the mountain. The fierce shriek shook Cinder's heart. She reached out thinking that maybe she should have stopped it.

The last light in the homes faded. Kuroyuri was silent. She had already chosen this path. It was the only option left to her. She dropped it and sat down on on the pointy rocks. "Observe Cinder." She told herself. "Salem wants full details on how it acts not a single miscalculation can be made." The beast closed in on the gates. One more whiny, one more neigh. The chaos erupted.


	4. Anguish

**Chapter 4: Anguish**

Flames consumed everything in sight. The beast tailed close behind aiming its claws. Every time he dodged every strike felt too close, he was tired, losing stamina. The cries all around him told the boy to run away, to keep moving, but he could not. It was all over as the monster he faced grabbed hold of his arms and flung him to the ground! "And that's what you get for touching my hair!" Yang growled.

Clutching her fists Yang's rage subsided, she dusted off her hands then hailed the referee to get over to her and do their job. "Can I get a ten count?"

"1...2...3..."

"Talk about a slaughter." Qrow rubbed his throat.

"Kid's better off not getting back up." Taiyang sighed. The kid was shaking in his boots before the fight even started, the way his daughter had torn apart the other competitors scared the rest stiff and with her ferocity and natural skills she was far above the average Signal student. The old man sighed to himself watching her now was reminiscent of her mother. "9...and 10!"

"Way to get'em out there Yang the mang!" Ruby cheered.

"Anything for my biggest fan!" She pointed to her sister. She couldn't help but pump her fist in excitement over her family getting to see her win. Ember Celica clacked into in-activness and the victor finally took a breath now that the tension was gone.

"The winner of this year's Signal junior cup is...Miss Yang Xiao Long! Let's give her a round of applause ladies and gentleman!" Bursting into applause parents and children clapped for her while half were superficial, half did so out of a feeling of obligation, all wished they could be the ones in the spotlight. "Here you are Ms. Yang please take your trophy."

"Look this way baby!" Taiyang snapped a picture of her. She flashed a peace sign putting her newly acquired trophy high in the air and hopping around. "Come here!" He threw her up on his shoulders. "You actually did it sweetie. Now what do you want to do?"

She jumped down, latching onto Ruby and smiled. "Ice cream! Ice cream! Ice cream!" They chanted.

"I know a good little place."

"No bars."

"I wasn't going to...well it isn't technically defined as a bar. Don't gimme that look Tai...ugh. Follow me." He said taking the lead. Their trip was delayed a bit Yang stopped to talk to her friends and Ruby writing notes into a little book she was carrying.

 _Ding._ The bell rang out. A cold waft of air rolled over the family as they entered. A few other people were making their exit while thye made their way to the front counter. There was a teenager with a long scowl on his face. "Hello sir welcome to the Stray Sparrow where we've got the best ice cream in all of Vale. Would you like to try our Beowulf Burst it's got the flavor of chocolate sherbet guaranteed to make you cream...sorry I meant scream."

"Yeah...tell'em what you want champ."

"Strawberry Sunrise!"

"Whoa where'd you here about something like that little lady?"

"Well my Uncle was-"

"Ok!" Qrow coughed nervously. "Just get her the biggest and best combination of strawberry, lemon, and orange sherbet you got. Alright Ruby you're up next."

"Um...I'll take the berrylicious in a waffle cone."

"Sounds good I'll take one of those too. What about you Tai I'm gonna pay for you too."

"Did they give you a bonus I don't know about?"

"Just got that money in from my extra job and wanted to share a bit of the wealth."

"And let me guess this gesture right now means that you're about to head off? Ah just give me something lemon flavored." The young man nodded and took the orders to the back. Ruby and Yang had already found a spot to sit. Ruby was gawking over the size of the piece while her sister was more than happy to gloat about how she had attained victory.

"No I don't plan on leaving anytime soon but on the off chance something comes up before I head off I want them to be able to remember the fun times."

"Here you are sirs." The barista handed them their items then returned to standing, bored, in front of the counter.

"Well here's to hoping the fun times won't stop for a while."

 **XXX Evening, Ruby's Room XXX**

The land surrounding their home was blanketed in ice and snow. Ruby stared at the window watching it further cover the land and how everything that was once lush and silver be came colorless and dead. Though all the pretty flowers they had planted in spring would die there was a tranquility about it. Her family could go outside and build a snowman or have snowball fights but most importantly they would be together. Taiyang and Qrow would not have work and the latter would smell like gingerbread and not liquor.

Qrow milled around the room looking for any book that he had not read to them yet. Usually he kept to himself whenever he was around then he and Taiyang would have discussions in the kitchen while the girls slept. These days however he had a firm change of attitude taking on a more mature personality and chose not to hit the whiskey as hard. A despotic feeling of obligation overtook him after Summer's death, due to his own ineptness. In another way it was to help their father who he knew, even though he smiled at the man, resented him.

Taiyang was more than pleased to have Qrow around as long as he didn't talk too much. Because the girls knew they had him tied around their little finger they would try to pressure information out of him but he friend ordered him to say firm. Tonight was one of those nights. Yang and Ruby kept asking about their mothers, glorious tales of their past exploits but he stayed quiet. No matter how many he told them those stories all had one end. A dead one and the other who ran off to live a bandit's life. What kid would want to be told how selfish their parents were? How he was unable to help two members of his family.

Family. Qrow smiled softly at the word. It was little and broken, but still good. He didn't have nothing and he wasn't alone. They were his good luck charm. He swallowed back his anxiety, finally grabbing a book he hadn't read them yet. "Alright kiddos I thing I found a new one." He sat down in the old rocking chair in the corner of their room flickering on the lamp light. Yang rocketed out of bed taking a place on his lap.

Ruby trotted over to them holding her hands up begging her uncle to pick her up. Qrow scooped her up in his hands and placed her on his shoulders. He coughed twice opening the story book. "The story of the Little Hunter and the Grimm. On an island faraway there is a forest they say home to the eldest Grimm in the world. A scary forest where bad feelings go to mix and to swirl. Deep in the woods it lived in a cave entering there you would not be saved. This is a place no ordinary person could go."

"A village was made at the base its only purpose was to keep that Grimm in its place. Should it wander, should it get away, all of Remnant would fall into disarray. It attracted many huntsman who claimed to be the strongest of all each claimed, _'I will defeat this Grimm! To me it will fall!.'_ Each came back beaten and bruised, upon its victory it howled, seemingly amused. More came, more failed each returning with less than they had. The Grimm took their weapons and shields treating each like a badge. Everyone believed that this is one Grimm no one could catch."

"Centuries passed by, oh so fast, and as time went to slay this Grimm no hunter was sent. The legend of this Grimm became just that. With no foes to face in its cove it sat, sat, sat. One a bright beautiful morning there parents swore they were blessed came the life of the Little Hunter and in her bed she was placed to rest. Red hair and eyes of a misty smoke for eyes her family eagerly awaited the young woman's growth."

"They read her bedtime stories like most parents do and told her the one of the Grimm the elder generation once knew. _'I want to find it! I'll hunt it down.'_ Her parents laughed. Fancy yourself a little hunter are you? That girl was light of their life but this could not continue because soon their was strife. One nasty winter the crops were lost the soil claimed by the frost. On a desperate attempt to feed the ones they love the men of the village came up with a plan...kind of. They braved the forest if the tales of old held true maybe that treasure would allow them to save their refuge."

"With little food the families did what they could. The Little Hunter asked her mother _'Will Daddy be home today?'_ Her mother replied, _'He should.'_ Months passed and the men soon returned. All those left behind expected them to come back treasure in tow but no such luck. Into their skin reality sunk. Only one man returned, the Little Hunter's father. He hobbled and limped then fell into the dirt, from then on no one was allowed on the outskirts."

"A broken man he was entirely consumed by fear however he still but on a brave face for those he held dear. With no leg to support him he was bound to a chair most days he would sit on the porch and stare. On her birthday the Little Hunter Was given a cloak of white. How magnificent it was truly a sight. _'You may go out and play a little longer today but only in the village! Go no farther this is where you need to stay.'_ She and her friends played all day but one was not so happy and had something to say.

 _'How can you play so carefree? Somewhere in the trees there lies an old Grimm's home my grandfather told in there the beast patrols. It took our father's this dreadful winter! I will make my way in there to the very center! Who will join me?'_ Their blond leader suggested."

 _'But my father said stay away. Can we just be in the sun and play?"_

 _"'To avenge our families we must go! This is the right thing to do you have to know!'_ Their leader assured. _"_

 _"This sounds like a quest!"_

 _"Gimme a moment I'm not wearing my best!"_ So they followed him pride glowing on his face but the Little Hunter knew they should have not come to this place. They started of strong their merriment making them breakout in song. The time of day soon began to alter and as the moon rose their spirits faltered."

"Wait a second uncle Qrow if this Grimm only hurt all those hunters why did it kill the men? And if this Grimm is so strong and old how could it just fade into legend?"

"Well Yang that's just how things go sometimes. Legend are there and poof there they go but we're only even half way into the story yet you gotta let things play out before you go poking holes in everything!"

"Yeah Yang we're just getting to the good parts." Ruby listened intently her eyes glued to the page. The gang of children took trepid steps walking through the forest. Looks of terror doting their faces in different ways. The one described as the Little Hunter nervously held onto her cloak and followed behind her friends as they tried to find a way out.

The night loomed over them and everything was so dark they could not see their feet in front of them. _"Where do we go? It's so dark I can't even see the ground? Do we make camp for the night at least that way we will have some light? Wait! Wait! Up ahead! A place we can surely make our homestead._ They entered the bark the whole place a glitter, treasures were on he ground tossed like litter. _'This is the place of treasure but where is the-"_ Silence. The other three children huddled around the little huntress."

"' _Wh-where have you gone? Are you there Xiao Lon-"_ Another one was taken. This is a nightmare where none of them would reawaken. _"Come now we need to run! Coming here was not worth any fun."_ The Little hunter grabbed her friend and broke into a sprint but the Grimm was close behind following their scent. _"Are we safe now?"_

 _"Yes I am sure."_

 _"What do we do now? Our situation is poo-."_

 _"What did you say? Hello? Hello are you there?"_ She panicked. The Little Hunter called out to her friends but none were there. From the darkness they peered a pair of ghastly red eyes. _"Leave me alone!"_ Thus darkness swallowed her whole. " Qrow abruptly snapped the book closed. The children were found in the middle of the next day and ran into the arms of their parents. They were scolded and forbidden from going outside for a time but the Little Hunter's mind was not on her punishment but as to why? Why did the Grimm let them live when it had killed so many people? She wanted to know. So into the night she snuck out of her room and tread into the darkness." He closed the book.

"What happens next?"

"I'd love to read it took you but that's how it ends." Qrow frowned. The rest of the pages had been torn out almost as if someone wanted the ending to be unknown to others. "Alright you two time for bed."

"Ah!"

"No 'Ahs!' or 'Come ons!' kiddos you need your beauty sleep."

"Well what if I don't want to be beautiful." Yang pouted.

"You already failed at that a long time ago then firecracker. Ok, I'm gonna turn out the light. Good night."

"Sleep tight."

"Don't let the bedbugs bite." Qrow slowly closed the door. "Took a while but I finally got them to-"

"Girls wake up I've got a present for you!" The front door to the house slammed open Taiyang climbed up the stairs, past Qrow and barged into his girl's room. "Guess what I've got?"

"I just got them to go to sleep..."

"What is it dad?"

"See I know you've been missing a special someone but I think I've got the cure for that. I got us a brand new dog!" He pulled the Corgi out from behind his back. It was a puppy. "I named him Zwei."

"You got us a new dog?" Yang pet the tiny creature. He shuddered in her hands asking for more. "Oh his fur's so soft! Ruby you've got to pet him it's awesome!"

"A new dog?" It was Ruby's turn to ask. "Hm..."

"Do you not like him Ruby? Isn't he adorable?"

"Y-yeah...isn't he cute Uncle Qrow?"

"The cutest. I think he'll make a great addition to the family."

 _"If you all think so."_ Ruby managed a smile. Qrow pat her head. _"Today was an awesome day. Maybe even the best day."_ She grabbed hold of Zwei squeezing him so tight that it look like he lost the life in him for a moment but he immediately bounced back licking Ruby's face.

"Come here Zwei fetch this uh...pencil!"

"Zwei come over here I've got a treat for you!"

"No Ruby that's chocolate!"

"Heh...This just seems like one of those nights where no one in all of Remnant could be unhappy." Qrow grinned. "Hey let me see if I can teach him a trick."

 **XXX Kuroyuri XXX**

Night had descended upon the village, coating everything in darkness save for a few lamp lights. The village hummed with the sound of snores, songs of crickets, and the thunk of arrows. **_"EEsss! Esss! I...diidd it! dIIId it!"_** Scattered across the ground was an innumerable amount of arrows, a few had stuck into the fence while barely any were in the actual target. While all his other failures were clearly visible a single shot was all it took to give him the proper confidence. One bullseye. With his task complete the little faunus let go off the bow and dropped to the ground. The red blisters on his fingers were taking shape and his arms finally gave out from holding the weapon in the same position for so long.

"Wonderful." Li congratulated him. "You managed to get it on the mark and took... You truly do have promise yes this will be fine for tonight. Tommorow we will continue your training then when your skills have improved I will take you out to hunt with us. True battle experience is what will forge you into a warrior, but go rest a young mind needs its sleep."

Connie charged up the stairs sheer happiness and excitement coursing in his veins. There could be isn't a better man on this world than Li Ren. He could only describe the feeling as exhilarating he could finally be useful as more than a chore boy. The urge to break out of these walls and see what the rest of the world around him was calling and the moment to finally break free was there. He looked down on Kuroyuri, his home. If the day came where he was truly prepared to leave this place even if he did not find the answers he wanted he could always come back here.

 _"Lie's gonna be so jealous when I tell him about this tomorrow!"_

The next room over. "He certainty sounds excited doesn't he?"

"Quite. I suppose menial chores did bored him this may be the chance to awaken his true self."

"Haha. Well I'll go tell him to calm down you sounded as if you have big plans for him in the coming days." _Thud!_ "Oh dear I hope he hasn't hurt himself." _Boom!_

"That sound did not come from inside our home. Is someone starting a fire? At this time of night?" _Boom! Neigh! Ring! Ring!_ "The alarm bell? What in the world is going on? I'm going out to investigate. Grab Lie and Connie take them to the safe house stay there until I return."

"Connie! Connie! Come with me dear we need to leave!"

 _ **"wWWheereee LIee?"**_

"He has gone off but we have to go. Lie," She forced open the door. "Get up we have to go!"

"Mother? What is the matter?"

"Now! Right now!" She held his hand and rushed down the stairs.

"Connie what is going on?"

 _ **"dDunno. Lloud nyoises."**_

Haggered breath rang out as Lie unceremoniously pushed through the door. "An you're still here. Good."

"Y-yes we were just about to go to the safe house."

"No. I saw the beast. We need a huntsman staying in this village isn't an option." _Roar!_

"Mother..." Lie whimpered. Connie tugged on his friend giving him a reassuring smile that helped calm the nervous boy's heartbeat. It was going to be fine he told himself. His parents were like heroes, strong, brave, invincible there was no way something like this could shake them. And he had his brother. He wiped his face and forced a smile.

"Everything will be ok darling. Everything's going to be o-"

"Watch out!" The wood to the ceiling cracked open burying An and Lie in the debris. The body of one of the watchmen laid crumbled on top. His eyes looked as if they and been gouged out and his torso was ripped open almost as if someone were feasting on it.

"Good heavens. An! Lie! Connie! Are any of you there?"

 ** _"Here..."_**

"Connie help me move this off of them we need to get out of here!" Together the two men removed the rubble and tried desperately to save their family. Underneath the rubble the boy found the body of Lie still breathing. "Good hopefully An is the same..." He removed the last brick all traces of life were gone from her face. Her head had gone entirely around her neck, her body was broken underneath their rafters.

Li clenches his fist and bit his lip. There was no time to even mourn properly. He had come out here to be safe from the tyrannical rule of Mistral but had found himself in the clutches of a truly evil force. There was no time to think. No time to regret past choices. He simply grabbed the two boys and started to run. " Connie can you walk if so hand me Lie we are leaving!"

 _ **"An...**_ **"**

"We cannot stay here or we'll all risk dying tonight. Sleep well my love." Seas of people rushed past their front door all looking for a way out. As he clutched Lie Li held onto Connie too and guided them through the crowd.

"N.n..." Lie open his eyes. "Connie? Father? Wh-where is mother? Why are you both bleeding? What's going on? Please! Please tell me where is mother!?" Flames grew higher and higher scaffolding from homes fell out from their collapsing on the houses they were meant to support.

"Gah!" Li fell to the ground dropping him and Ren. The elder man held his side breathing deeply and reeling from the pain.

"Father!"

"Lie...Connie...You have to run."

"No! No please! Get up!"

"I cannot. You have to go without me!"

"But Father...no I can't leave you here!"

"Son...you have to be brave. You can't stay here I will simply drag you down. Do you not understand!?"

"No! No please I can't!"

"Yes you can!" He pushed him back and stood back up once more. "Take action Lie." He handed him the dagger he held at his side. "Your mother and I love you. Connie," He turned to the other boy. "Take care of Lie. Please. Look out for each other. Do what it takes to survive. I'm sorry I will not be able to fulfill my promise. Take Lie and go!"

A thump met the weary man's eardrums followed by the soft whinny of a horse. Lie pushed the boys behind himself and took aim. "Go!" He commanded. Doing so Connie ran to Lie and snatched him from the ground. _"Where do we go? Where do we go!?"_ He began to ponder as he moved faster, letting the blood and adrenaline pump throughout his body. _"The bridge? Yes we can hide there!"_

Connie pulled Lie underneath the bridge up in the sky he spotted the five hulking birds. The beasts circle in the sky eagerly awaiting the chance to pluck someone away. Ren cried clutching the knife his father had given him with a face full of tears he looked over the side and saw the same sight his brother had. Could they escape?

"Ah! Ahhh!" Ren's eyes settled on the origin of the cries it was the girl from before. The screech of the monsters beckoned calling for blood. Connie clutched his ears in pain hoping to shut out any of the sound as he tried to think of the best plan of escape.

 _"The entrance is probably swarming with the Grimm but there are plenty of homes near the walls that we can get too. If the damage has not gotten to far we could climb one and make our way out but what about finding safety...Oh yes! there are plenty of road signs leading to Mistral if Lie and I circle around and find the signs we could get there by the morning if we run fast enough! Yes! Yes we an escape."_

 _ **"LiIIie...IIIIie...? IIIIIIEEE!**_ " He called out again.

Time stood still as Connie's eyes gazed over him. Ren's body suddenly loosened and his tears stopped. A calming pink aura washed over him lighting the darkness all around them. Lie wiped his eyes and breathed. "Connie," He began calmly. "We have to be brave."

 _ **"LIiie?"**_ Ren tugged on his arm leading them through the destruction of their town. _**"Grll."**_ The same girl from earlier was crying from beneath one of the buildings. Lie ran ahead.

"Hello there." She eyed the boys they were the ones from earlier. "We have to be brave." He repeated hearing those words forced her to latch onto him the same serene feeling passed on to him. The Griffon that loomed above them cawed its red eyes scanned the bottom of the home but there was nothing there. "See we're going to be fine. Just fine." He assured them but fate had other plans.

"Let go of me you beast." A familiar voice rang out. "Get your hands off of me! Release me!"

"Father?"

 _ **"LiII?"**_

It grasped Li's neck and yanked. His body slacked all vigor in it from before was gone. He felt like puddy in its hands the grimm raised the once noble man to its jaws. In what seemed like slow motion, the Nuckalvee raised Li higher and placed him between its teeth and bit down. Lie and Nora to shield their eyes. Connie watched on as shivers ran up and down his spine as the monster's sharp teeth came down and tore Li in half.

 _ **"LIIIIII!"**_

Connie stood in trance by the gruesome sight of his adopted father's blood and insides dripping down the grimm's teeth. The Nuckalvee tilted its head back and swallowed the man's bottom half as something akin to a smile crossed its second face. Connie's arms lowered and he stepped out from beneath the house. The monster then locked in on the boy's presence, looking to him with its red eyes glimmering as it found its next victim.

Connie's body began to tremble a well of emotions all churned in his gut. The grimm before him then took a few steps in the his direction, focused in on continuing the rampage. Connie's mind swelled with the image of his father being eaten. The sheer thought of Lie being hurt warped in his mind. Refusing to let that happen a deep hatred took root in his soul. Anger and regret flowed through his veins, slowly transforming into rage. Lie spoke his name, but the boy's mind was too submerged in revenge. Steam escaped in large puffs from Connie's mouth as his eyes glowed a menacing silver.

A growl reverberated through Connie's throat. Swallowed by fury, Connie he his head back and released an unnerving roar that shook the very earth he stood upon and shattered surrounding glass. **_"I! Will! Kill! You! All!"_** Silver exploded from his eyes enveloping the boy. From his hands a small spark formed taking the form of a javelin of pure energy. Connie then lunged, jamming his weapon into the Nuckalvee's chest. It fell back reveling from the immense pain it roared to the sky. All the grimm simultaneously turned their heads heading for the noise.

As they surrounded him the smaller attempting to bite, chomp, and tear him apart the grimm were tossed aside into the smoldering remains of buildings. Connie stomped forward, his eyes tunneled on the Nuckalvee but he was stopped. A Griffon stood in his way ready to kill its ancient enemy. He released another deafening roar and jumped high driving his hands into the beast forcing it to the ground. He tore the beasts wings taking away the only thing that displaced it from its other kin and watched it squirm on the ground. Finally satisfied with the divine punishment he dealt Connie then hauled the grimm violently to its feet opening its beak and tore the creature in half.

With the small fry out of the way he snarled ferociously and aimed his attacks at his main target. With cruel precision the javelins whizzed through the sky stapling it to the to the ground. Connie then gripped the Grimm's arm tightly and with a strong wrench, ripped its arm clean from the monster's body. It screeched the darkness from its arm pouring out like a black smoke.

The ugly monster screeched almost as if it was begging for mercy but no such act would come. He growled and dug his fist into the grimm's abdomen, the flesh giving way and revealing the creature's red insides. Connie then clawed his hand into the mass and ripped out any and everything. The Nuckalvee could no longer take it, it tossed the berserk boy from his body and unhinged itself from the stone and slapped Connie away. It ran. His glowing silver eyes bore into his retreating opponent. It would not escape. He would end this now.

He pulled back his arm channeling his aura and threw it! The explosions blinded everyone and as the smoke cleared he thought he had done it but the sound of hooves still filled his ears. A wall of ice stood in his way a hole formed in the barrier. Once the ice gave way bloodstains splattered on the walkway. Connie reared his head that fluid was from no grimm. The woman behind it gripped her stomach. _**"You won't get away."**_

"Connie!" Ren latched onto him. "You stopped it! We can leave now!" But his plea fell on deaf ears as he was slapped away skidding across the ground back to where he came from. He curled up into a ball holding onto his sides as he struggle to regain his breath from the massive attack. With no more hinderances the enraged boy chased after the beast fully ignoring the person he had attacked. He would not stop until he found it. "Why? Connie! Connie come back!" Ren called. But he wouldn't. He never would. And so Ren stood there alone in his destroyed village the bodies of people he once knew scattered around. Lie faced the reality. The only person there with him grabbed his arm.

 **XXX Forest, Anima XXX**

It was gone. Nowhere to be seen. _"Where are you!? Come out!"_ He raged but that would amount to nothing he slowly learned. With every step he took farther into the forest he understood that fact. It was smarter than the rest of the grimm that had dared to wander into his home. Its tracks were gone looping back into the same place. Tired of running he began to walk and then he started to think and reminisce.

Flashes of memories began to cycle through his mind. There was the father who he had spent long hours of his day with learning from. The man who would teach him about the true face of this world bit it had already come to them. Then there was An who read to them at night, fed him, and loved him as if he were her own. Connie recalled the kind ways she spoke to him, rubbed his ears, comforted, and always encouraged him. Then there was his brother who had either escaped or died because of his own lust for revenge. Tears began to flow from the boy's eyes. He was never going to hear their loving voices again.

The traumatized child threw his head back and wailed at the sky like a baby who was missing its mother. His muscles tensed as he struggled to prop himself up. His fist pounded the trees around him as he continued to cry. Thunder clapped across the sky. Connie buried his face into the grass and cried. _"I couldn't kill it. I couldn't do one thing!"_ What had he done to deserve all of this?

The world was silent except for the chilling rain. Connie's mind began to calm as he pulled himself back up. With his rage and frustration fully suppressed, he was able to think again. The power high he felt dulled. He just wanted to go home so he began his long trek back where there was no one waiting for him.

He traversed the broken village looking for any semblance of life. _**"Lieeee! LiIIE?"**_ The grimm he killed disappeared, their remains floating in the wind like leaves, the homes once in a blaze were now smoking. The stalls he had foolishly bought bad food from, the stream where he and Lie went to have water fights, and even there home was gone. Among the bodies he stumbled onto Li.

With the last bit of his strength he dragged what remained of Li's body back to there home and set him along An. He removed the rubble and took the remaining belongings of their home and placed them around their bodies. He closed Li and and An's eyes and collapsed. He was tired. So tired. The pain finally caught up to him. Connie whined softly as the thunder continued to roll. His silver eyes remained on the two carcasses. He failed to protect Ren the one thing he was asked to do. He had failed to save anyone. _"Lie...please don't leave me here all alone."_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** I'm not particularly good at writing action so I hope it wasn't an eyesore for anyone to read. And thanks if you stopped by come back if you want to.


End file.
